The Rocker's Girlfriend
by Undying lover
Summary: Riku, Axel, and Leon are in a band, called Blazing Darkness. They meet certain people, and their lives change forever. But what happens when they hit it big, and go on tour? Will their relationships wither? [Bad at explanations] SoRi, AkuRoku, Cleon, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Concert of Fate

**Author's Note**: Hey look, it's Mister Story-ADD, back to start another story while Kingdom Hearts: Altered Promises and another story called Project: Christo wait to be written. . 

Oh well. This story is rated T for teen for now. If I decide to throw in some lemon [hell, may even be later this chapter…XD, the rating will be promptly changed. Anyways, on with the usual mindless warnings…

**Warning:** The Surgeons General has warned that usage of this story may cause certain types of lung cancer, and may interfere with healthy childbirth in pregnant women. It has also been noted by the Surgeons General that this story is a story of many different pairings, most of which are RikuxSora. If you don't like it, then you might as well stop reading now, as opposed to getting through the story, then flaming me saying, "LULZ THEY R NOTT GHEY!"

[Yes they are

Anyways, on with the crappy fanfic XD

The Rocker's Girlfriend

Chapter I: The Concert of Fate

The spotlight shined in his eyes, changing their color from their usual green to a sea blue. They always did that in the presence of a bright light. It made his pale skin even paler than it usually was, and his silver hair [silver, not gray. He wasn't old. seemed to shimmer in the beam. The luminosity, however, did clash with a few things on his person- his clothes, his eye make-up, and his guitar.

Yes, Riku was a rocker. A damn talented one, at that. Though no record companies had ever shown even a glimmer of an interest in the boy, as he had yet to write a song that blew anyone's mind. He mainly relied on his skilled guitar work and his back-up crew to land them gigs. He wasn't so talented with lyrics. His last song went something like, "hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend…" That was just no good. That was the reason he had such a small crowd now. Most of his friends felt as though he had 'sold out,' though he wasn't exactly making millions as a hip-hop artist, so he hadn't really sold out at all. He had just written an atrocious song.

No matter, though. Riku always believed that there was a lost glamour in rocking out in a club containing about twenty or so in total. There was something beautiful about not being a multi-millionaire, and not having a gigantic mansion in London, Paris, New York, and Hollywood, but having a modest one-bedroom apartment in Seattle, like he did. And there was something un-glamorous about performing in the Kodak Theatre, but something glamorous in performing whatever gig he could scrounge up.

Sure, he didn't have much money to his name. Sure, he was nineteen and not in college. Sure, his future looked bleak. But he made enough money to scrape by, put food on the table, and live a moderately comfortable lifestyle.

Riku looked back at his crew as he continued singing into the hot microphone, and smiled. _And, if I was ever in a pickle,_ he thought, _they could back me up._

Riku played lead guitar and sang. His best friend was on bass and served as back-up vocals. His name was Axel. He was older than Riku was, twenty-two years old. Though he wasn't terribly aged, Riku still called him Oldy Von Moldy whenever he got the chance. For some strange reason, possibly due to Axel's self-absorption, and his apparent need to look like a damn model, this nickname deeply offended Axel.

Axel did look like a model, though. He had long red hair, held up by impossibly sturdy hair gel, forming spikes in the back of his head. He had green eyes that Riku always thought of as cat-like- mischievous and nosy. He wore his make-up eccentrically, specifically asking for black face paint in the shape of a diamond. As a rule of thumb, he always dressed entirely in black, much like Riku always did. He held in his hand a bass guitar, which was black, but had painted red flames swooping in from the sides of it. When Axel caught Riku's eyes, he gave a subtle wink, and continued playing.

On drums was Riku's other best friend, Leon. Leon was mysterious, to say the least. He dressed differently than the other two, for starters. He either wore a white t-shirt beneath a small black leather jacket, which he could never fit around himself, or he went shirtless. The latter always gave girls a thrill, and older girls strokes. He always dressed in tight leather pants which, were it not for his rocker status, would make him look flamingly gay. He had striking blue eyes, and long brown hair, styling to flow backwards slickly.

What made Leon mystifying was his past, or lack thereof. Whenever Riku or Axel asked him about it, Leon would always swiftly change the subject to the same thing, what was for dinner, even if it was past dinnertime. Riku and Axel could only assume it had something to do with a love, as they sometimes saw Leon sleepwalking, calling for someone. They also theorized that it contained an interesting story that regarded the scar that sliced his face right between the eyes, curving down almost to where the nose ends.

Riku smiled, as the words of the song poured out of his mouth. This was an extremely good performance, and he particularly liked this last song they were playing, which was entitled _Taking Over Me_.

_"You don't remember me, but I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

_But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do?_

_I believe in you,_

_I'd give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you._

_To live, to breathe,_

_You're Taking Over Me._

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand._

_I knew you loved me then._

_I believe in you,_

_I'd give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you._

_To live, to breathe,_

_You're Taking Over Me._

_I look in the mirror and see your light_

_If I look deep enough._

_So many things inside that are just like you_

_Are taking over._

_I believe in you,_

_I'd give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you._

_To live, to breathe,_

_You're Taking Over Me._

_I believe in you,_

_I'd give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you._

_To live, to breathe,_

_You're Taking Over Me."_

He finished the song to thunderous applause. Grinning, satisfied, Axel and Leon saluted Riku, walking off the stage, as Riku shouted to the boisterous crowd, "Thank you! We are Blazing Darkness, and we are outta here! Have a good night! Drive home safely!"

Riku backed away from the yelling crowd, which was now chanting "Encore! Encore!" Riku mentally scoffed. _No way in hell,_ he thought cynically. Riku was already jaded enough without one more song to think of to play. He slogged back to the dressing room, where Axel was leaping around excitedly, like a twelve-year-old who had O.D'ed on Coca-Cola.

"That was our best performance yet!" Axel extolled, doing a cartwheel. Axel always got excited after a performance. Oh sure, normally he was highly strung enough. It's just that when they aren't directly post-concert, Axel let his pessimistic side show a bit more. "It was classy! It was dark! It was epic! It was remarkable! It was-!"

Leon, however, was just as collected and calm as he ever was right after a concert. "Settle down, Axel," he said, scorn hinting in his voice. Axel sat down in the nearby spinning leather chair, quietly saying, "I'll be good."

Riku rolled his eyes, and proceeded to set his guitar back in it's case. God, he loved his guitar. It was black at the base, with alternating white and pink bordering. While Axel called this a girly combination, Riku thought it looked rather punk. I mean, really. Pink WAS the new black. It was about a third as tall as Riku himself was, but Riku managed to handle it quite well. All in all, he loved the thing.

"So, we hitting up The Red Martini tonight?" Riku asked, not acknowledging the other two with any physical movement. The Red Martini was the local popular club, where lots of teens hung out, including those three. The place was swarming with people who loved their band. They loved them so much, in fact, that they were dying to get in the group's _pantalones_, as the bartender, Pablo, would often say. The good news about the place- free drinks. They couldn't argue that logic.

"Sure, why not?" Axel said.

"Psh, yeah, like hell." Leon said, rolling his eyes. "Do you think I'm in the mood to be swamped by some twenty-odd fangirls who think they're so damn good, they're a sure-shot to get in bed with me."

"…Yes?"

Leon sighed, exhasperated. "No, Axel, I'm not."

Riku grinned evilly. He knew exactly what to say to get Leon to agree. "C'mon, Leon. You're never **not** in the mood for a Cosmopolitan."

Leon stared at Riku for a few seconds, before grunting crossly. "Bastard," he growled, as he walked out to the van, a silent sign that he had agreed to go. Axel did a short victory dance, and chased after Leon.

This was us. We were Blazing Darkness, the less-than-famous and less-than-happily-married band.

Well, this was as of yet.

…

**UL: **Oi. I should really get to bed.

**Axel: **Yeah! And invite Roxy and me! And maybe Riku, Sora, Cloud and Leon, too! We can all have one big or-

**UL: **-Throws shoe at Axel-

**Axel:** Ow, my kidneys. –Whimper-

**UL: **Sigh Somebody else talk for a while, I'm gonna go sleep.

**Sora: **The song used in this chapter was _Taking Over Me_ by Evanescence. Good song, too.

**Roxas:**_ Total _AkuRoku song. I mean, can you not see Axel singing that to me? Back when I couldn't remember him?

**Sora: **Dude! No! That is _so_ a SoRi song. I mean, really. When I was trying to find Riku? Pshaw, totally fits.

**Axel+Roxas: **AkuRoku!

**Riku+Sora: **RikuxSora!

**UL: **Shaddup! I'm trying to sleep!

**All: **Sorry…

**UL: **That's better. Now, if you won't say the next part, I will. 'Kay, so, I got a review on my other story which I should have probably finished before starting this one [oh well that songfics aren't allowed. I dunno if this is true, but I mean, Riku's a rocker in this one. I _have_ to have songs, or else it just doesn't work. So…yeah. Reviews would be loved. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, I'mma sleep. Snores


	2. Chapter 2: Clubbing

**This one time…at Writer's Camp…I put my mouse in my…**

Oh, hi.

**Author's Note:** Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed! My internet connection is always dumb at this hour of the night -- My parents think that if I'm on the internet past ten o clock, my head will asplode. D: Anyways, because of this, I cannot list off your names.

Oh well. You know who you are.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It wouldn't be called Kingdom Hearts if I did. It would be more along the lines of "Kingdom Unf, Unf, Unf, Ohhh Baby Jesus, I'm Coming"

I can't imagine that would go over so well with Disney. xD

[Hey, they're the ones who put a penis on the cover of one of their movies. . 

Anyways, on with the chappy! D

Chapter II: Clubbing

The club was particularly dark that night. The shadows crept over the people who danced around the bar, blanketing them with it's mystifying shade. The speakers leaked the sounds of guitars and half-singing, half-screaming, creating a sound loud enough to satisfy the soul hungry for rage, yet seductive enough for those who sought a cheap, quick fuck, and momentary absolution for their sins of the day. The class was AWOL from this place, as stains riddled the pool table in the corner, stains which were either liquor, semen, sweat, or a combination of two or all three.

This was the dark, mysterious world which Leon, Axel, and Riku entered into. The frequency of the music seemed to blend perfectly with the light chatter emitting from a variety of sources. The chatter died down, however, as all eyes in the room came to rest on them. Recoiling at the sudden attention, Axel laughed nervously, while Leon and Riku stood their ground.

One by one, a cheer erupted from the entire bar. All three of them grinned, relieved that the public had liked their performance. As they walked forward, they received pats on the back from guys, kisses on the cheek from the girls, and words of encouragement from others still.

Riku took an empty seat at the bar, and ordered a scotch on the rocks for Axel, a cosmopolitan for Leon. For him? Riku decided to have their signature Lemon Raspberry Margarita. Grinning as he watched the bartender dexterously create our drink, as if he were a God creating his own universe in a simple beverage, Riku leaned back. _This is the life._

He glanced around him at the fellow people seated at this bar, grinning pleasantly, thrilled that so many had enjoyed the performance. The woman to his left took one look at him, sneered, and turned back to her drink, which smelt heavily of alcohol.

The bartender passed them their three drinks. Leon quickly swooped in, stealing his from the bartender's actual grasp. Axel let the barkeep set his drink down before swiftly swiping at it, almost knocking it over, but catching it just in time. He brought it to his lips, draining about a fifth of the glass, as he went with Leon to mingle with fellow customers.

Smiling, Riku quickly thanked whatever gods were listening for the government officially lowering the drinking age from 21 to 18 that last year. Apparently, it had finally hit them how big of a double-standards it was that people could join the army and get themselves killed, but not drink alcohol.

Riku turned to my right, expecting to see some jaded-looking drunken twenty-something, rambling aimlessly about his/her kid waiting at home, and how the ex-wife/ex-husband refused to pay child support. This explanation was more often than not followed up by a lovely slurred, "the lil' bitch,"

Boy, was he wrong.

Sitting next to him was a boy, who looked like he had just turned eighteen, and Riku was probably right in thinking that. He had chocolate brown hair, put up in spikes, though they were slightly messy, probably from a harassing day at some 9-to-5 job, or perhaps even a college. He was dressed in black pants and a black baggy t-shirt, though the shirts were infrequently striped with some dark color. His dark clothes clashed against his light skin, and- oh gawd, his eyes. His eyes were really what got Riku. They were blue, blue like a sky right after dawn, where the swirls of color had faded, to re-emerge at dusk. His eyes even had a swirl of black around them, almost illuminating the blue more.

He looked over at Riku curiously, as if to ask, "so, why are you staring at me like I'm the Mona Lisa?" _Quick, Riku! Say something! Anything! _His mind raced, imagination dipping into overdrive, as he tried to compensate for his staring by saying something, anything, something smooth, maybe…

"Do you believe in magic?"

_D'oh!_ I made a mental note to bang my head repetitively against a wall when he was in private next, as that easily topped the list of Dumbest Things Riku Has Ever Said. The boy looked at him strangely, surprised by this bizarre question. "Well…not really." He slowly answered.

Riku chuckled nervously. "Well. I do."

The boy gave him a queer look, before turning back to his beloved drink, which appeared to be a simple glass of wine- the alcoholic drink for the casual drinker. He put the glass gently to his lips, savoring the sweet yet bitter taste of the wine flooding his mouth. Swallowing, he lightly set the glass down on a Foster's beer coaster.

"I'm Riku," Riku introduced himself, so suddenly that the boy jumped slightly. "I know. I saw the concert." He looked back at Riku's smiling mug warily, almost defensively. Deciding that Riku was okay, he responded with "Call me Sora."

Riku's smile widened slightly, pleased that the boy had trusted him with his name. Silence encompassed the two awkwardly, as both shifted uncomfortably from one side to the other in their chairs. Sora tapped his fingers on his wine glass casually, creating a cadence, a silent rhythmic plea for Riku to start talking, like a drum beating, waiting for an accompanying guitar or vocalist.

An idea forming in his head, Riku burst out, "So, you saw the concert?"

The boy once again jumped, his head whirling around, his eyes coming to rest finally on Riku. "Yeah. You guys are talented." Sora complimented him, after a long pause.

Riku's smile could have mirrored that of the Chesire Cat's. "Thanks! So, uh…you still in school?"

The light smile that had illuminated Sora's face after his compliment faltered as quickly as it had grown. "Well…for now."

"For now?"

"I have one month of high school left, then it's off to…well, I don't know what comes next"

Riku's eyebrow arched. "You aren't going to college?"

Sora looked down at his drink, looking reminiscent, almost crestfallen. "No. I wanted to go to a University of California school, but my parents couldn't afford it. They can hardly afford food, let alone sending either my twin or I to college."

"Your twin?"

Sora smiled, glad a conversation that wasn't so full of disappointment had sprung up. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a twin. His name is Roxas. He looks kind of like me, in the sense that we both have the same eyes. But he dyes his hair kind of a honey blonde, and puts it up in a weird spiky style."

Riku chuckled lightly. "That sounds kinda cool. Though I do like your hair.

Sora blushed ever-so-slightly. "Thanks. Yours is cool, too."

Riku smiled. "Thanks."

And once again, all that was left was the soft lilt of the bass that poured out of the speakers, which now blasted a song Riku didn't recognize, but it was a bit too loud for his personal tastes.

Riku decided to take a risk, and turned back to the chocolate-haired boy. "You know, we've got a place, and you can spend the night there with us."

Sora glared at him, eyes narrowing. "I see. You only talked to me because you wanted in my pants."

"No! That's not it!" Riku rapidly defended. The list of the Dumbest Things Riku Has Ever Said was just filling up tonight. "I meant, you seem like a rather creative kid. You wanna help us write songs?"

Sora looked at him accusingly, before deciding he told the truth. "Sure, I'd love to!" he said, beaming.

Riku smiled. "Good. Then let me go find my bandmates and tell them you're chilling with us tonight."

"That should give me enough time to go find my brother and tell him to tell mum that I won't be home for a while."

With that salutation-of-sorts, they separated. Riku hastily walked off, finding Leon being anti-social, as usual, while fangirls surrounded him, raving about JUST how "smexy" he was. Riku explained the situation, and Leon was rather eager to get out of there.

Axel…well, he was a more interesting story.

They looked in a multitude of places for Axel- out on the dance floor, at the bar, lounging around in the space in-between, but just couldn't find him. Riku and Leon were about to surrender, and let him find his own damn way home, when they turned into a little hallway the locals of the bar called Sex Avenue.

There was Axel, burying his face into some blonde kid.

"Axel?" Riku asked in shock. Axel's face shot out, turning beet red, exposing a dazed-looking teen boy, who clutched firmly onto Axel's forearms.

From the other side of Sex Avenue came a cracking shocked voice. "R-Roxas?"

The blonde swiveled his head. "Oh, hey, Sora. Lookie what I found." He pointed to Axel proudly.

Sora rolled his eyes, while Riku rushed up, tearing Axel off the blonde, while Axel gave an annoyed "hey, what gives?" Blushing, Riku scuttled out of the doorway with Leon and Axel in tow, followed by Sora and a bemused Roxas.

-

**UL: **Wow. So, thank Gawd for Rise Against for being the inspiration for the poetic parts of this chapter. As usual, I should really get to sleep, so, with the other's cooperation, I'll make this short and sweet.

**Sora: **Snores

**Roxas: **D: You made me a whore!

**Axel: **Quit being a crybaby. You know you liked it.

**Roxas: **…shut up.

**Axel: **Ha! Axel wins again!

**Riku: **Brother. Rolls eyes

**UL: **So, ANYWAYS, like I was about to say, reviewers get a plushie of Riku wearing an Evanescence shirt which exposes his torso muscles.

**Roxas: **Torso? Well, yeah, there's that. It also outlines one particular muscle below the waist…

**Riku: **Gimme that!

**Roxas: **No!

**Riku: **That's it! Tackles

**UL: **Hey! You two! Knock that off! Aww…fuck it. Sleeps


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters

Good evening.

Thanks, once again, to all who reviewed on the last chapter. And my connection is gone again, so I can't see who did review. Stupid parents and their software that doesn't let me browse the net after ten. . 

Anyways, onto the next chapter

**Warning:** Roxas is dangerously pretty. People with heart conditions are advised to avoid eye contact with the boy. Oh, and this is a Yaoi story.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. There, I said it! Are you happy, you sick lawyer bastards? TT

Ahem…so, anyways…

The Rocker's Girlfriend

Chapter III: Encounters of the Lyrically Talented Kind

Two AM. A time when the denizens of darkness rule, and those causing chaos balance with those who just want to get the hell home after a long strife-filled day at work. The natural shadows of such an hour are chased away by neon, which takes shapes to form such elegant words as "7-11," "XXX Shop," and the omnipresent "Starbucks." Criminals roam certain streets, breaking into cars, pilfering, murdering, and raping all throughout the bad part of Seattle. Most other streets are like a ghost town, where one may view a piece of paper blowing by in the wind as some sign of civilization. Maybe.

50th Avenue was an avenue that belonged to the latter group. The street echoed with a screeching silence, as life could not be found, save for the protagonists of our story, the five teenagers returning to their nice, warm beds. Indeed, Riku and Axel were in high spirits, while Sora, Roxas, and Leon neutrally followed along.

Riku and Axel spoke in hushed whispers, exchanging ideas about what to do with the two boys they brought home with them. Most of said ideas were diabolical plans that would make your everyday prostitute turn beet red, and run the other direction in a frenzy. Some, however, were innocent enough for print.

"I wonder how sweet his lips taste," Riku quietly contemplated of his boy, Sora.

"Psh," Axel said, waving his hand, "Forget his lips. I wonder how sweet he tastes when he orgasms after I…"

Bear in mind, only some are fit to print.

Riku chuckled, also blushing somewhat at Axel's considerably explicit description of what they were to do. He smiled contentedly. He loved being bi. Though it seemed a bit insecure as to why he loved it, he just loved knowing that someone out there, boy OR girl, must like him. Plus, he had been seduced into a state of that kind of happy by both genders. Being bi also meant that he could like boys, but still reproduce.

Axel was full-on homosexual. And pretty damn proud, too.

Leon's sexuality was an enigma. Axel theorized that his sex drive had been surgically removed alongside his appendix, which had been removed seven years ago, before he and Riku had met. Riku just figured he liked discretion.

Riku snapped out of his train of thought, just in time to witness Axel, Roxas, and Leon giving their farewells to each other. Roxas and Sora's eyes met, and both seemed to telepathically agree on something. With that, they turned, and Riku and Sora entered Riku's apartment.

Riku led Sora to the bedroom, as Sora warily glanced at Riku, debating whether or not to tear his hand away, and punch this Riku guy out. Lucky for Riku, he decided not to.

Riku tossed a pen to Sora, and indicated the off-white piece of paper laying on a desk by the bedside. Sora quickly bounced onto the bed, with Riku sitting close behind him, as Sora touched the pen to paper.

"So, you're good at this, you say?" Riku asked huskily.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Sora responded, nervousness obvious in his tone. Riku leaned up close, pressing his body against the boy, who emitted a groan in response.

"How good?" he asked.

"Well…what do you want to sing about?"

_How good you look in those clothes, and how better they would look lying on my bedroom floor,_ Riku thought. Obviously, he didn't respond this way. Instead, he just said, "well, most of our songs are angst-y and dark. Does that help at all?"

Sora paused, before muttering a barely audible "no."

Riku grinned mischievously. He oh-so-gently rolled his hips into the small of the boy's back, earning him more groans from the smaller of the two. "Do you need some inspiration? Or perhaps it's motivation you require…" He spoke all of these into the boy's neck, as Sora's facial expression showed that his mind was clouding quickly. He pushed the pen into the paper quickly, before the last of his consciousness faded, and began writing.

Sora did what he always did with writing assignments- he wrote one simple word, and see where he went after that.

_Lithium_.

-

Roxas hit the bed, sweat pouring down his chest, groans growing louder and louder as Axel's hand slid up and down his ever-hardened arousal rapidly. He panted, his mind mixed between thought and emptiness.

He knew, deep down, this wasn't what he wanted. Sure, Axel was gorgeous, but still. First of all, Roxas had let down the morals inside of him that he had always held- he was to save himself for the right person. And yet, here he was, giving it up for a stranger whom he found strangely attractive.

Furthermore, Axel had a very…condescending way of making love. He almost animalized Roxas, expected him to be subordinate, giving the seductively voiced excuse of "that's what ukes do. They be subordinate." Still, everything inside of him screamed at Roxas that this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Roxas just wished he had the power inside of him to stop it.

-

Leon sat on his bedside, eyeballs probing the dusty sepia picture in his wallet that he carried around religiously. It was just a boy sitting there in that picture, couldn't have been older than that Sora kid, yet everything about that boy fascinated Leon, called to him, beckoned him. Wanted him.

"Someday…" Leon promised the picture, stroking the boy's hair with his thumb, "Someday…I'll find you."

-

**UL: **I know, I know, I'm jumping around a lot again. I'm sorry.

**Axel: **You better be. You only gave me three paragraphs and a sentence of good ol' fashioned AkuRoku loving.

**UL: **Axel, the point of that wasn't just for the sex. I will admit that the sex was a nice bonus, but both you and Roxas' scene AND Leon's had a purpose to the plot- it advanced their own personal story.

**Axel: **Psh. Screw storylines. I just want sex. Ain't that right, Roxy-poo? –Cuddles-

**UL: **Oh, for the love of God. Take it outside!

**Axel: **-Sticks tongue out- Jealous?

**UL: **Very!

**Riku: **Go sleep. You look like you need it.

**UL: **Damn right, I need my beauty sleep! D 

**Sora: **Oh brother. Reviewers get pictures I took during the AkuRoku scene, along with numerous others taken from UL's other story, _How My Kids Are Learning Their ABC's._

**Axel + Roxas: **NOOOOOO! DAMN YOU, SORAAA!

**UL: **Sora, could I have one?

**Sora: **Review, and you'll get one.

**UL: **It's my story. o.o

**Sora: **Too bad! D


	4. Chapter 4: Like You Think

Huzzah! I'm alive!

Yessir, I've survived the first month of junior year. Never mind the fact that I feel like I'm gonna fucking DIE. Let's just focus on the fact that I'm still alive. Hooray!

On with the usual crap.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own the characters. If I did, the game wouldn't have homosexual undertones, as much as heterosexual absence. If that made sense. o.o

The Rocker's Girlfriend

Chapter IV: Like You Think No One's Listening

The sun beamed high overhead, beams of light flooding the metropolis which was Seattle. This contrasted with the usual rain and cold, cheering the citizens a bit more. Most were in their places of work, while a few stragglers drove a good twenty miles over the speed limit, trying to catch up to the early birds who got the 'worms,' or huge salaries. A traffic jam on Interstate 5 frustrated these stragglers, as most of them complained to nobody in particular how they were "sure to be fired now."

It was this balance of order and chaos to which Sora and Riku were blissfully unaware of. There they lay, curled up, still fully clothed, dreaming on the bed. They both were curled up into a fetus-like position, with Sora and Riku facing each other, heads pointing in opposite directions, a yin-yang symbol. A paper with poetry scrawled on it lay long forgotten across the room.

Across the hall lay Axel and Roxas, completely nude. Roxas lay flat, and Axel curled up next to him, one hand stretching across his stomach, like an awkward hug, the other hand somewhat covering Roxas' privates. In the room next to them, a passed out Leon was sprawled in a chair lazily, an empty bottle of liquor in one hand, and a somewhat faded picture in the other.

Out of these five, it was Riku who's eyes blinked open hazily. He observed the scene around him, from his tussled bedsheets, to the window which was slightly ajar, letting in a surprisingly warm breeze for Seattle in the springtime, and his eyes finally came to rest on the spiky-haired boy who lay next to him, albeit his formerly spiky hair now lay in a somewhat pointed mess on top of his head.

_Sora looks so cute sleeping…_ Riku pleasantly thought. As weird as it was to watch someone while they're sleeping, it was true. He looked so at peace with the world, unlike when he was awake. When he was awake, though he may be beaming, Riku could see deep in his eyes a hurt, a painful memory.

Riku shot out of bed, remembering what had happened. It had been quick, hard at first, but when they had gotten into it, it had been just wonderful.

_We wrote a song._

[A/N: What were YOU thinking?

He shot out of bed, but caught himself just as he was about to hit the ground. In respect of the smaller boy's idyllic slumber, he let his feet hit the ground with a hushed "thud." Tiptoeing around anything that was lying on the floor that could make noise, he searched the ground for the paper. He found it lying dormant on a chair. He smoothed it out, and examined it, a small, reminiscent smile forming on his lips. The paper was tattered, and evidence of mistakes that were made was still evident. Words were scratched out every other line, and they had worked at this until the lyrics were just perfect, nice and moody.

Quietly, Riku changed his shirt, changing from the dark form-fitting Evanescence t-shirt to something more comfortable, a baggy silver shirt with black streaks cluttering the otherwise uniform color. He crept out of the room, thinking he would leave Sora until after he talked with the band. Who knows? Maybe Sora could even tour with them.

Riku soon found himself pounding on Axel's door. A moan came from inside, no doubt from Roxas. "Not so looooud…" it exhaustedly griped.

Riku grinned. "Tell Axel we're meeting in Leon's room in five minutes, and if he doesn't get his ass in there, he'll be locked away in a convent somewhere where they'll make him take an oath of celibacy and heterosexuality." Riku, over the years, had figured out that this would be Axel's hell. That, and it would be cold. Sure enough, Riku heard frantic fumbling inside, and thirty seconds later, Axel appeared at the door, somewhat dressed, though his pants were down around his ankles. "I'm ready."

Riku snorted. "Come on, Axel," he motioned towards Axel's exposed crotch, "nobody wants to see _that._"

Axel's defense mechanism kicked in. "They do so! Why, just last night, I was accompanied by this _gorgeous _blonde, and we…"

A shoe hit the door next to where Axel's head was. Looking inside Riku saw Roxas laying slumped on the bed, holding his head with one hand and another shoe in the other. "I got more. Get outta herr…" he tiredly slurred.

Riku grinned. "I think your gorgeous blonde is experiencing what we in the business call a 'hangover.'"

Axel chased Riku with the shoe that had just been thrown, making idle threats about "going Chuck Norris on your ass, you silver-haired punk."

After an extensive shoe fight that woke most of their neighbors who hadn't departed to work, they banged on Leon's door. Leon, after snorting, waking up, and slinking towards the door, answered it in only boxers, and even then, his privates were hanging out of them. Riku and Axel burst out laughing. "Good morning to you, too," Riku commented through choked mirth.

Leon deadpanned. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Yeah, why'd you call us, Riku?" Axel asked. Riku merely smiled, and showed them the paper.

"Gentlemen, we have us a hit song written by our very own Sora."

-

Two hours later, Riku burst excitedly into his hotel room. "Sora, guess what? They like your song, and you can…" His voice trailed off, as he realized that Sora wasn't in the room. He looked everywhere in his apartment, calling out his name repetitively, but Sora was, sadly, AWOL.

Riku noticed a note on his bed. frenetically, he stumbled over, grasping the note, and reading the words. The handwriting was neat printing.

Dear Riku,

Sorry I couldn't stay longer. Me and Roxy had to take off. He seems in a pretty bad mood. Even more so now that I've used his pet name. Oh crap.

I promise I'll be back,

Sora.

…

**Axel: **What?! I don't get the boy in the end?

**UL: **Not in this chapter, at least. I can't say whether or not you do in the end.

**Roxas: **Dun worry, I miss you already.

**Axel: **D'aww. Babe.

**UL: ** . Goddamn you two.

**Sora: **Reviewers get pictures from when we all first woke up. When we were all nekkid and such? Ahh…good times. So review! D


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Break

**Undying Lover, once again, reporting in!**

Hello there.

Yeah, I'm not dead. Again. I just feel like death, now that I have to balance work, school, sleep, drama, and the common cold Dx. It's rather, as they say, 'uncool.'

Though I just went to my first concert! Evanescence. So now, I have something to base the chappys off.

And yes, that means I heard the song in this one live. It was kick-ass.

I won't keep you in suspense any longer. On with the chappy.

Disclaimer: Reading this story has been known to cause birth defects in pregnant women. Oh, and I own nothing, so don't sue. And this is a boyxboy story. Deal with it, hetero males.

ON WITH THE SHOW.

Chapter V: The Big Break

The guitar wailed on, drowning out the energetic crowd, as the notes poured down on the masses, like a benevolent acid rain. The notes raced away from the stage, taking refuge in the darkness, craving it, as a child craves chocolate. The guitar and his voice mixed, crating a seductive, decadent environment for the already thriving energy to copulate, to reproduce, to live. Outside, the world was cold, harsh, callous. Inside, one could lose oneself in the cadence. Outside, the skyline bore little light, mainly charcoal black, with the only illumination being the dusty white moon and stars. In the arena, this skyline was nowhere to be found. In it's stead was a ceiling filled with dark color. Red, orange, blue, and white decorated the ceiling, shedding light on the raging scene below.

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside lithium_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without lithium_

_I wanna stay and love with my soul_

_Oh, but God, I wanna let it go._

Riku looked upon what lay before him fondly, eyes glistening darkly, drawing the audience towards him with a hidden malevolent air. The words he sang came to him easily, rolling off the tongue like a name that's pleasing to hear. He closed his eyes, picturing Sora's face as he had written it, so picturesquely mournful, so un-tranquil. How he wished…

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

As the chorus once again rolled around, more and more memories came flooding back. Sora would always pause after writing a few lines, lost in thought, as if trying to summon something from the depths of his mind, the corners long forgotten. Memories returned of him and Sora discussing the tone, which wasn't hard to settle on a heavy, moody, melancholy guitar and piano combination, setting a regret-filled scene. And as more words came back to him, as the concert came to a dramatic, emotional finale, Riku let the words come from the depths of his heart, the sentiments manifesting themselves within, and expressed in the form of rehearsed lyrics.

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium,_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside lithium_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without lithium_

_Stay and love with you_

_I…I'm gonna let it go._

Applause and cheers thundered through the stadium, drowning out any other noise, even Riku's hollered, "We're Blazing Darkness, thank you and good night! Drive home safely, folks!" Riku looked out as the crowd bounced, almost in unison, in ecstasy, the vibrations of the guitars still pulsating through their bodies.

Walking backstage, he was met with the same exhilaration from those who he worked with. Their comments ranged from, "Jesus, I haven't heard you sing like that before," to "so emotional…I love it." Though the comments varied, there never was a negative one among them. Riku grinned sheepishly, turning pink from all the comments. However, the real excitement came when he trudged tiredly backstage. Though the enthrallment was not displayed as usual, as Axel was not bouncing around like a preteen after an excess of Mountain Dew, but instead sitting quietly in a cushy black leather seat, watching Leon talking intently with…someone. Riku, from his perspective, could not quite distinguish this character. He quickened his stride, attempting to get a better view.

The man seated in the chair, previously concealed by the door, Riku had never seen before. At first glance, the man looked rather aristocratic, what with gray hair pulled neatly back into a pony tail, and an expensive-looking black suit, yet upon further inspection, one could find a wild look about him. Perhaps it was a light buried in his sky blue eyes, a light signifying a hint of danger. Perhaps it was his x-shaped scar, the crossing point just as his forehead morphed into the bridge of his nose.

Perhaps it was the fact that he was currently doing a handstand, for no readily apparent reason.

Whatever the reason, the white, neat-looking nametag with an antithetically messy scribbling on it that read "Xigbar" (_what a strange name,_ Riku thought, chuckling lightly) with two crossing guitars signified he was from Xemnas Amps, a noteworthy record company. Credited with making famous bands such as The Gang of Law and Order (with lead singer Seifer Almasy, stereotypical teen heartthrob) and Pencive (lead singer Pence, renowned techno artist, making thought-provoking alternative rock songs with a techno beat), Xemnas Amps easily dominated the music industry. Ergo, when Riku recognized the symbol, his heart rate seemed to increase tenfold. Half-running to the room where they were all seated, Riku prayed the meeting was about what he thought it was.

Xigbar turned, smiling. "Well, here's the man of the hour," he said pleasantly. "My name is…"

"I know," Riku hastily cut him off. At first, Xigbar looked taken aback, but he soon chuckled, landing from his handstand finally. "So, you are an expedient person. Very well, let's cut to the chase. Kid, you got talent. You turn what is usually just the angst-ridden yowling that is the emo genre, into something melodic. And goddamn if that crowd wasn't unruly as all hell. You got something going here. Can you guess what I'm getting at?"

Riku couldn't mask the grin spread across his face. "Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

Xigbar smiled slightly. "Xemnas Amps wants to sponsor you." 

And then there was chaos.

Riku jumped around, tackling Axel in ecstasy, who just laughed hysterically, as if told a riotously funny joke. Leon cracked a smile. Sora, who had been hiding in the corner with his twin, beamed at Roxas, and shared a quick, subtle high-five with him.

Somewhere in the midst of the pandemonium and the blur in Riku's memory that came after that, Xigbar had told him that he was scheduled for a meeting with Xemnas himself the next day at eleven AM, given an address, and been forewarned that Xemnas is…a character, to say the least. However, next thing he knew, Riku was walking down 56th Street, laughing, celebrating. And somewhere in that blur, Sora had grasped his hand in congratulations, and apparently forgotten it existed.

Not that Riku minded at all.

-

**UL:** TT WORST. ENDING. EVER.

**Riku: **Holy crap, you couldn't think of anything better than that?

**Sora: **Leave him alone, babe. He's tired and angst-ridden.

**Zexion: **UL, HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF THE EMO SCENE? GODDAMNIT. WE'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO MAKE GOOD MUSIC!

**Roxas: **When the hell did you show up?

**UL: **Seriously, dude. I don't even know if you're in this story.

**Zexion:** I HEARD SOMEONE INSULTING THE EMO CULTURE.

**UL: **Zexy, I listen to emo music. Chill. It's good.

**Zexion: **Really? Then it's all Xigbar's fault for saying that! D 

**Demyx: **-Elsewhere- Zexy, baby! Are you coming back to bed?

**Zexion: **-Facepalm- Fine, coming! I shall seek vengeance, though…

**UL: **Riiight. So, reviewers get the guitar Riku uses.

**Riku: **Hey! I need that! For guitaring purposes!

**UL: **Until next update! You stay not classy, FF.

EDIT: One more thing. I know, so far it doesn't have a helluva lot of plot. Bear with me here, folks. It'll get interesting next chappy. Promise.


	6. Chapter 6: She Caught Him

-Jesus

-Jesus. Has it really been over four months since my last update? I wonder how many of you are still even bothering to read this story anymore…xP-

-Well, thanks to, like, the two or three people who reviewed last chapter. You guys all rock. And hopefully, I didn't totally lose you guys in this delay/drought of any particular plot twists-

-Anyways, here we go. Chappy number six, commence-

Chapter VI: She Caught Him By The Mouth

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _The pencil lazily struck the cherry-colored wood desk, a repetitive sound that stirred the acids of the three stomachs in front of the desk. Cigar smoke billowed out of an ashtray that lay dormant on the desk, giving the air a smoky nutty quality. The room itself was brightly lit, as three luminescent lamps formed a Bermuda triangle around the room. Gold records riddled the walls surrounding them, records of past successes surely.

The manager pensively tapped his pencil, and looked over the records of Blazing Darkness. This included everything: what and where they had played, lyrics to their songs, band bio info, a brief synopsis of their lives, where they had met, their partners and friends, et cetera. Riku's biography, he had noticed, had even specified his eye color- not just "blue" but "aquamarine." _Damn, these guys are good._

The manager was an eclectic sort, no doubt. He had glowing orange eyes and gray hair, though it was a darker shade of gray than Riku's, and it probably was actual gray hair. The man, who went by the name of Xemnas, was the CEO of Xemnas Amps and additionally, one of the most powerful men in the state of Washington, but he certainly didn't look it. He wore a black t-shirt and pants to work, not a suit.

Xemnas glanced up from the papers to once-over the band members, who immediately flashed a cheesy grin his direction. He put down the papers, and turned to Xigbar, who was standing right beside him, like military personnel at attention. "Play for me that clip again, if you would," he said slowly and smoothly.

Xigbar nodded, and pressed the "play" button on the stereo he was standing next to. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sounds of angst-ridden music, as Axel's guitars wailed, and Riku sang, "I can't hold on to me/Wonder what's wrong with me/Lithium." Riku snorted. _Is THAT what I sound like when I sing? My God. No wonder I'm never invited to many parties._ Internally, he giggled.

Xemnas did not consider it to be nearly as atrocious as Riku did; on the contrary, Xemnas' head slowly began to bob, and his eyes closed as he tried to envision a music video for it. His eyes suddenly shot open and, after barking the command "stop," his lips curled in a smile. "Well, gentlemen, you may breathe again. It appears as if we, Xemnas Amps, may be able to support you with one of our renowned contracts." Xemnas had a way, you see, of making everything he said sound more formal than it needed to be.

That, however, did not deter the band from ecstasy. The smiles they wore after Xemnas had said this were far beyond any that had ever graced their faces yet. Axel and Riku gave each other a high-five, while Leon, as always, played it cool with just a satisfied smirk.

The excitement faded, however, when Xemnas continued with, "there is one issue, though." With this, the band grew more solemn, and once again stood politely, waiting to hear the bad news.

Xemnas folded his hands together on the desk and sighed soberly. "Gentlemen, Xemnas Amps has nothing against homosexuality. In fact, one of our biggest successes, The Nameless, The Faceless, have a lead singer and guitarist that are in a relationship, and have been for over three years."

Riku started. "The Nameless, The Faceless? With the lead singer Zexion and guitarist Demyx? But I thought Demyx was single for now, and Zexion had a girlfriend, that, erm…Marluxia chick?"

Xemnas burst out laughing. "Sir, that 'Marluxia chick' is a guy."

Riku deadpanned, along with the rest of the band. Seeing their stunned expressions, Xemnas segued into what he was really getting at. "You're right, though. We make the public _think _that Marluxia is a girl, when in actuality, he has the same organs as you do. He's just extremely…effeminate." Xemnas cleared his throat. "Now, what I'm getting at is, Xemnas Amps has nothing against homosexuals, but a large portion of the public still does today. It is shameful to think some cannot look past sexuality and see powerful music, but rather, they are blind sighted by…"

"Sir, with all due respect," Xigbar interrupted, "I think you're boring the life out of the band. Better cut to the chase."

Xemnas chuckled. "Very well. Whatever or WHOever you elect to do in your spare time is up to you. However, whenever you venture into a public setting, we at Xemnas Amps, in order to agree to sign you, ask that you pretend to be into the girlfriend we have already assigned for you."

"You assigned us girlfriends? What is this, a school play?" Axel asked, incredulous.

Xemnas chose to ignore this comment and instead pushed a button on the desk. "Xaldin! Send the girls in!"

A moment passed, until finally the reply came: "All right, sir. They should be coming in through the door right about now."

As if on a cue, three girls trudged in, two of which the band immediately recognized. The girl on the left had pink hair, traveling down to her shoulder blades. She was dressed in a short, pink mini-skirt, and large white shoes. Her blue eyes reminded Riku of a certain someone's… "I know you! You're Kairi Sonota, lead singer of the band Dreamers!" shouted Axel suddenly at her. She jumped slightly, but smiled at the recognition

The center girl was dressed in a more gothic fashion than the other two. She wore a skin-tight black shirt with the words "Blazing Darkness" scrawled across the chest in fancy lettering. She matched these with black jeans and black shoes. She had bright blonde hair and sea green eyes, though despite the bright color hair and eyes, she had a dark demeanor about her. She looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there. Riku quietly identified her as Larxene, the bass guitarist from the more gothic band Shokker.

The girl on the right was dressed much like the first, except the mini-skirt was extended to a full-length dress, and her hair was held up by a pink and white ribbon. She had a gentler look to her than any of the other two, with chestnut blonde hair and dark blue eyes. A smile graced her lips from the moment she walked in the room. "Hi guys, I'm Aeris. I'm a backup singer for the singer Tifa Lockheart."

Xemnas smiled, satisfied, as the band members migrated over to, coincidentally, exactly who Xemnas had planned them to be with. Riku went over, and shook Kairi's hand, though she yanked it, causing him to fall forward into her open and waiting arms. Axel shyly approached Larxene, and got just a snarl to welcome him. Leon and Aeris quietly chatted away from everyone else.

Somewhere, deep down inside him, Riku got the feeling he was making a lethal mistake.

**UL: **-- I should be shunned from the literati. I suck at writing.

**Sora: **No you don't!

**Axel: **Yeah, he does.

**Riku: **He is to writing as to Pamela Anderson was to Tommy Lee's co-

**UL: **AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TODAY, HO-KAY, SHUT THE HELL UP RIKU. Sora, tell the good readers what they win if they review.

**Sora: **You win a short video of Axel and Roxas…y'know…doing what people tend to do alone. It's set to the tune of "You Spin Me Right Round Baby" by Dead or Alive. ;D

**Axel + Roxas**: GIVE ME THAT.

**Sora: **NEVER.


End file.
